Wings
by brokendownpalace
Summary: I decided to take a break from Glass Rose and Write this one instead. This is a Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs story, but with one other character, Wings. What will happen when Alexis is taken? Will the boys be able to save her? (Love story!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own everyone that isn't a creation of JK Rowling.  
  
Now, JK is freakin' fantastic, but she left out the key factor in the story of Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. A girl. I have created her. Her name is Alexis McTavish, and she rocks! Her nickname is Wings, because her animagus is a dove. She is supposed to have been hanging out with the four guys all their time at Hogwarts, this is their sixth year. I haven't changed anything about the four except now it's five. I really hope you like it!!! I haven't even started and I'm excited. :)  
  
The five of them were the terrors of the school. Well not so much Peter and Remus. But Sirius, James and Alexis were known to be the terrorists of Hogwarts. These five were the tightest group in Hogwarts. Where there was one, there were the others. All of the guys felt like they had a responsibility to protect Alexis. She was "the lady" of the group, even though she was just as rambunctious and reckless as the others. Alexis was the beauty of Hogwarts. She had long, jet black hair, and navy blue eyes. She was short, but slender, and had a heart of gold if you didn't piss her off.  
  
"Oi! Messer's!" She called out down the platform 9 ¾ . Everybody turned around to see her. Her hair was flying behind her as she ran to the other four. Every male eye ogled at her as she reached her friends. They all greeted her with a hug and boarded the train. As usual, they took the last available compartment. As you know, there's not much room in a compartment, so Alexis took her usual seat on the floor, below the window.  
  
"How were your last two weeks at home Lex?" James asked her, taking a seat beside the window. She had spent the first six weeks at James' house with the rest of them, her mother having no clue where she was, before going home.  
  
"Same same." She started. "Psychotic muggle parents, crazy black flea- infested dog..." She said, looking over at Sirius with a smirk.  
  
"Hey, I came to make sure you were alright! I know what its like to have a psychotic mother." He said to her indignantly. Sirius had been recruited to go to her house in the middle of the two weeks to check up on her. She laughed and kept going.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know why she gets so worked up. It's not like I haven't left without telling her before." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes, but never for six weeks Alexis. I can understand why she'd be upset with you." Remus added into the conversation. Everyone gave him a look and returned back to their conversation.  
  
"So how did you all manage without me then?" She asked. The five of them talked all the way to the castle. This is how it was with them. Always something to talk about. They knew each other inside and out. They seemed to feel what each other were feeling. They were only interrupted by the trolley lady that came around with the food. James bought, as usual.  
  
When the train finally stopped, the five got out and found a carriage to themselves. Again, there was only room for four, so Alexis stretched out across Sirius and James. They walked into the Great Hall and gave Dumbledore the same salute they gave him. They settled themselves at the middle of the table, where they always sat. It was an unspoken rule. Not five minutes later, McGonagall led a group of the most terrified looking first years to the front table. McGonagall read out the list of names, as each child sat at a different table. Each kid that came to the Gryffindor table received the loudest applause of all, especially from the five in the middle.  
  
"How long do you think that one'll last before getting his head flushed?" Asked James, looking over at a nerdy first year making his way over to the Ravenclaw table. "I say a week." "Don't know. I'm gonna say, two weeks What do you say Padfoot?" Alexis asked, still peering over at the kid. "A week and a half." He said in response after a moment of ponder. All three put a galleon on the table. "Anyone else care to wager?" James said, looking at Peter and Mooney. "I'm not going to bet on how fast it takes for a first year to be abused you three. I'll hold the money for you though." He said, throwing the money into a bag and into his pocket. The five ate and drank like there was no manyana. Sirius, Lex and James had a belching competition, and of course, Alexis one.  
  
"I don't know why you boys even bother." She said. "I am the belching queen, and you know it. You will never defeat me." She said proudly in her Scottish accent on the way to the common room. "One day, I am going to thrash you in one of these competitions McTavish, and you will regret ever saying these harsh things. You will bow down to me. I will be your GOD!" James said to her. The five started to laugh as they reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Fizzing Whizbees." Remus said, as the portrait hole swung open and the common room was revealed. They walked in and Alexis took her first whiff of old leather and the smell of burning wood. The sound of the crackling fire filled her heart with warmth. "God I've missed this place." She said.  
  
She walked with the boys up to their room and made herself comfortable on the window sill. "I'm bloody ecstatic Shipper decided to keep me out of potions this year." Alexis said. He had kept the James and Sirius out as well. The two smirked as they looked over to Remus. "I'm sorry you still have to take it though Mooney mate," James began. "Who's gonna keep you in trouble?" "I've got to learn how to brew the potion by myself. He cant do it for me when I'm out of school can he?" Remus said, looking down. "Right you are. Only two weeks till the full moon. Don't worry mate, we'll be with ya." Sirius said, looking his friend in the eye. Remus gave him a thankful smile and looked back down again. They were the only students who knew he was a werewolf. "Who's got the map?" Alexis said suddenly, jerking up. "I do, don't worry." Peter said, hopping off his four-poster and reaching gingerly into his trunk. He pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it carefully to Alexis. She took it and pulled out her wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She said. Right after she did, ink started to appear on the map. She looked over it and smiled. "Messer's Mooney, Wormtail, Wings, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to bring to you, The Marauders Map." She opened it up carefully, and looked to see where everyone was. Dumbledore was in his office, McGonagall was downstairs and the rest of the teachers were patrolling the halls. "Where's Snivilus?" James asked with contempt. "He's in the bathroom. You should flush his head down the toilet James. You could keep my galleon if you did." Alexis answered him. "All in good time my dear, all in good time." He said, another smirk coming across his face. The five sat up for a while, looking over the map they had made together. At 10:00, Alexis went to her room, where Molly and Lily were already ready for bed, just waiting for her to come down. "Hello ladies." She said as she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. "Hi Alexis! So good to see you again." Said Molly, happy to see her. "How was your summer?" Lily asked politely, although it was cleat that Alexis was the last person she wanted to speak to. "Oh, mine was positively wonderful. To which exotic location did your family travel this summer?" She asked in an over-friendly tone. "Oh we went to Rome this summer. I saw so many interesting things. We went through museums, and art galleries. It was amazing. What did you do all summer?" "Oh, I spent the first six weeks at James' house with the others, and the last two with my psychotic mother. The firs six weeks were great, but the last were bloody awful." A frown came on Lily's face as soon as she heard James' name. "I don't know why you hang around those people Alexis, they do nothing but stir up trouble." "Excuse me, but those people happen to be my best friends, so if you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it if you would get off my back about them. Especially James. That guy is crazy about you Evans, and if you can't see that, you're a bloody idiot." She said blowing out her candle and flipping over so she was facing the ceiling. She hated it when Lily ragged on her friends like that. They were perfect for her. What did that silly little cow have to do with anything? Accept that James was in love with her. The next day would be the first day of classes. She couldn't wait. 


	2. First Day Back

The next morning, Alexis was, as always, the last to get up. She rushed to shower and wash her face before she made her way down to the common room. There were the four of them, as usual, waiting for her. James was sitting on the sofa, dark eyes looking into the fire, hair messy as usual. Sirius' long black hair was combed back with his fingers, a few dark strands covering over his dark eyes. He was incredibly good looking. Remus was looking paler than usual. The scar on his left cheek was more predominant. And there was Peter, same pudgy kid he always was.  
"Lovely of you to join us." James began as he was her come down to join them.  
"Yeah, yeah thanks for coming out." Sirius added.  
"Lovely morning isn't it my boys. How did everyone sleep?" She asked, giving them each a kick in the arse on the way out the door. They took their usual spots in the middle of the table and ate through plates of bacon, eggs and toast.  
"Come on Remus," Peter began, "Eat something. You'll be sick."  
"I'll be alright." He said. He sounded far off. The friends looked at each other nervously. Alexis got up and sat on his lap.  
"I'm going to sit here until you eat that bloody piece of toast Remus." She said, handing him a piece of buttered toast.  
"I'm not eating it." He said defiantly.  
"Wanna bet?" She asked him.  
"What are you going to do?" He asked. She turned her mouth down and gave him her puppy eyes.  
"That's not going to work." He said to her. She just kept on looking at him with the same face.  
"I told you, it's not going to work." He said again. She just kept on looking at him.  
"FINE! Give me the damn toast!" He said grabbing it from her and shoving a piece in his mouth. She smiled, kissed his cheek and jumped off his lap.  
"Thank you Remus." She said in her little voice.  
"You're a pain in the ass you are." He said, taking another bite. She stuck her tongue out at him and took a sip of her orange juice. They all finished breakfast (even Remus with his bloody piece of toast) and walked back up to the common room for their books.  
  
Remus and Peter walked one way down to potions, the other three up to the Divination Room.  
"Why did we take this again?" Sirius moaned climbing up the ladder.  
"Because we must learn to see the future with our retina which is our inner eye." Alexis answered him.  
"Ms. McTavish. Our inner eye helps us to see the future, not our retina." A misty voice said to her.  
"Yes, but our retina is in our inner eye Madame Flora." She answered back to her.  
"I will not be contradicted in my own classroom! Get out! OUT!" Alexis rolled her eyes and looked at James and Sirius.  
"Fine, but I'm not going alone." She said, a defiant look on her face. The two of them put up their hands immediately.  
"Divination's a fluke!" They said together. Madam Flora whirled around and looked at the two of them, burning holes in their faces with her eyes.  
"Out! Get out!" The three gave a little wave as they climbed back down the ladder and made their way back down the hall.  
"Good job Lex. Out of class already." They congratulated her.  
"Ya, and it hasn't even started yet, thirty seconds till the bell rings. You deserve props." Sirius said.  
  
The three made their way down the hall to Dumbledore's office. As they expected, the stairs began to move. They were regular visitors in here. They stepped up and were soon in the headmaster's big round tower. The paintings on the walls all greeted them, they knew each other well.  
"Here to visit? And so soon! Although I can't say I haven't missed you." Dumbledore said, coming down the stairs.  
"Hello sir." All three said at the same time, big smiles on their faces.  
  
"What have you been sent down for this morning?" He asked. The three all took a seat, Sirius and James in two arm chairs, Alexis stretched out on her sofa.  
"Well sir," She started, "I was just talking to Madam Flora about how the inner eye was the retina, and she sent me down. I was just being friendly." She said. Dumbledore chuckled and looked at the two boys.  
"And I suppose she didn't want to come alone?" He asked.  
"Nope, can't do anything by herself this one." James replied, nodding behind him. Dumbledore chuckled again and handed them each a lemon drop.  
"So how was everyone's summer?" He asked.  
"It was good till mum found me. Why'd ya tell on me Al?" She asked him.  
"Your mother was incredibly worried about you my dear, and if you're going to have your feet on my sofa take your shoes off." He replied. She kicked off her shoes in a non-chalonte manner. The four discussed with each other for a while, until Dumbledore finally let them go.  
"I love you all, but I don't want to see you again today." He said, leading them out.  
"So when we get kicked out again, do we just walk around for a while?" Alexis asked with a grin on her face.  
"If you don't tell, I won't." He said, giving a wink.  
  
The three made their way back down the hall to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They met up with Remus and Peter on the way there.  
"You've already been kicked out?" Peter asked in awe.  
"Yeah, but it was Divination, we didn't miss anything." She responded. They five walked through the doors and too their seats at the back, as usual. Then, he walked through the door. Severus Snape, the one they took delight in tormenting. As soon as he sat down, James pulled a handful of straws out of his robes. He handed one to Alexis, one to Sirius and one to Peter. He knew better then to ask Remus. They rolled up little paper balls and started shooting them at the back of Snape's head. He glared at them each time they hit him, but as soon as he turned around to face the front, they would start all over again. But as soon as Professor Flynn walked into the room, they put down their weapons and got out their quills. DATDA was their favorite subject. They listened intently throughout the class. This was probably the only time James, Sirius and Alexis were silent for more than two minutes without being asleep. They listened as they went through the course outline, what they would be learning that year. The only one who seemed to be as encapsulated by this class as they were was Snape. After class, the five walked out down to the great hall for lunch.  
"And...James wins the bet!" Alexis yelled, looking over at the doors. There was the kid from the other night, head sopping and a rather nasty look on his face. To top it all off, he slipped on the pool of water he was creating under him and landed with back on the floor.  
"Ooooo." All of them said in unison, a painful look their faces. "That's gotta hurt." Sirius said, looking at him scrambling up and running out of the room. "Hasn't even been here 24 hours and he's made a mockery of himself. He's ours this years guys." Alexis said. Every year they picked one kid to watch out for. This year, he was it.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly for them. They weren't kicked out of any more classes, but were sure to raise a little hell. They ate dinner and decided to go for a walk on the grounds. They lay down in the middle of the field, making a circle, their heads by one another looking up at the stars.  
"Your first match is tomorrow isn't it James?" Peter asked him.  
"Yeah. Against Slytherin. They disgust me." He said, distaste in his voice.  
"We'll be there to root you on mate." Sirius said.  
"Good, because if you weren't, I would be forced to kick you in the mouth." The group laughed and Alexis felt something touch her finger. Sirius' hand was slowly making his way over to hers. She didn't feel the need to pull away. She let his hand lightly cover hers without saying anything. She looked over at him and smiled. She had been waiting for that. 


	3. Transformation

I suppose you want to know what's going on with Alexis and Sirius. Well I'm not telling. Te he. Love you (  
The next two weeks went well, but Remus was starting to get worse. The afternoon before he transformed, all five were with him in the bathroom, while he was being sick in the toilet. James and Sirius were leaning on the wall, their school shirts folded over their sweaters, ties on the floor. They cringed as Remus heaved and Alexis patted his back. Peter was off getting him a mug of water. Remus collapsed beside the toilet, head still over the bowl as Alexis came over and held his hand.  
"You'll be alright. Let it go." She whispered. And sure enough, he heaved again. Alexis flushed the toilet for him and did a charm to make the bowl smell better. She looked over at the other two who gave her reassuring thumbs up and came over to her. They took a seat on either side of the toilet both in the exact same position. They had their feet on the ground, knees up in the air. They both hung their heads and let their arms rest on their legs. They heard someone and looked up to see Peter walking in with Dumbledore.  
"How long has he been throwing up?" He asked quietly, pulling Alexis off to the side.  
"A couple of hours now. He'll be alright. We'll stay with him until he stops." She whispered, looking nervously over his shoulder at her friend.  
"We're going to have to take him down Alexis. Sooner rather than later." He said with a worried look on his face.  
"So soon?" She asked. "He still has a couple of hours." She said, looking over his shoulder again.  
"He has to go now. I need you to talk to him. You're the only one he listens to." Alexis looked away and into Dumbledore's eyes.  
"Fine." She said, walking away and back over to the toilet.  
"Remus, we have to go." She said, kneeling down beside him again. She looked into his eyes and saw the pain inside him.  
"Take it away Alexis. Take the pain away..." He said, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"Don't talk to me like that." She began. "It's just for tonight and tomorrow, and we'll be there with you. We'll be here. We'll always be here." She said, taking his hand. Another tear fell down his cheek. She got him to stand up with the help of the other three and led him onto the grounds. At the foot of the whomping willow, Dumbledore looked at them.  
"Go do what you have to do." He told them with a solemn look on his face. "In the forest, so you can't be seen." The three nodded and ran to the edge of the forest. They pulled out their wands and looked at each other.  
"Ready?" Alexis asked them.  
"Ready." They said in response. They put their wands to their foreheads and turned into their animagus'. Sirius the black dog, James the stag, Peter the rat and Alexis the black dove. They emerged from the forest and made their way over to the whomping willow, where Dumbledore was waiting. Alexis rested on Remus' shoulder, and he looked over to her with gratitude. Sirius sat beside him and James stood on the other side.  
"You know what to do Peter." Dumbledore said. The rat scurried under the three and pushed the knot that de-activated it. All of them went in and up into the Shrieking Shack as the clouds un-covered the full moon. Alexis flew off his shoulder just before Remus began to turn into the werewolf. His hands turned knarley and his nails turned into claws. His teeth were traded in for fangs, and his shin turned grey and dry. He began to scream as his spine began to twist and his legs stretched. Alexis perched on Sirius' head and hid her head behind her wing. She hated seeing this happen to her friend. James made his way over to her and nudged her softly with his nose. She shook and looked up. The transformation was finally complete, but he was howling now. She knew what she had to do. She flew over to him and looked into his eyes. He was captivated by this little bird. She led him over to a corner, where he curled up and began to shake. Alexis had a way of controlling him when he was the werewolf. She would look at him and he would calm down. He stayed in the corner and continued to shake, whimpering and giving a howl here and there. The other three spread around the room. Sirius was sitting at attention, watching Remus without blinking. James was standing beside the bed; Alexis perched on one of his antlers, never loosing eye contact with Remus. Peter was curled up in a corner, looking terrified. None of them slept that night. Every time Remus went to get up, Sirius got up and stood in front of him. You could never be too cautious. As the moon lifted, and the sun came up again, Remus made another transformation, back to the human. As soon as he was safe again, the others came back to their human form. Alexis gave him a hug before they left and emerged from the tree.  
"You alright mate?" James asked him as they all walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  
"I'm fine." He replied quietly. They all walked up the stairs and into the boys' dormitories. These were the days, the days when they were excused from classes to sleep from Dumbledore. Remus climbed under the covers first, not speaking to anyone. James and Peter fell asleep not too soon after. The other two fell asleep, holding each other's hands. 


End file.
